


Rogue Occurrences

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakout, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hidden Relationship, Humor, Leonard Lives, Observations, Romance, Wondering Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: While Sara and Leonard have a moment, Mick ponders on the things he notices that the others don't.





	Rogue Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> Another thought that came to my mind. Hope you all enjoy!

Leonard leaned against the steel wall of the transportation truck, glancing at the other side with a smirk on his face. This wasn’t his first time going to prison, and it probably wouldn’t be the last despite him being with the other wannabe do-gooders on the _Waverider_.

Granted he shouldn’t have been going to prison in the first place, but Boy Scout just _had_ to trigger another dummy alarm at the mansion they were meant to gather intel on whatever aberration was messing with the timeline in 2000.

Before Boy Scout could get caught by the guards, Leonard kicked him through the window and took his place. Dumbest idea ever.

Nevertheless, here he was in shackles heading for the police department in Minnesota. Who in the hell gets caught doing things in Minnesota?

And he wasn’t alone. Unfortunately it wasn’t his partner Mick either. It was some burly, sulking man looking at him as if he had another head.

“What are you smirking for?” the man gruffed out. “In case you haven’t noticed, we’re heading for prison.”

“Yes, quite the observing eye you have there,” Leonard drawled sarcastically. “But you’re wrong about one thing.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

Leonard heard a ruckus going on outside the truck, and his smirk grew. “I’m not going to prison.”

Both he and the other man turned to the door being pried open. “What took you so long, Assassin?”

Sara stood there in her White Canary garb with her weapon in her hand. She rolled her eyes. “If you hadn’t have gotten caught in the _first_ place…”

“That’s Ray’s fault.”

“Yet who am I looking at in a patrol truck?”

Leonard tilted his head down. “Can we leave now?”

Sara pursed her lips before stepping to the side and breaking the shackles’ chains that connected Leonard to the other man, who was simply staring in shock. He quickly shook his head and tried to leave the truck when Leonard held an arm out.

“No can do,” he said. “You’re staying here.”

Before the man could question Leonard, Sara knocked him out with a kick. “She might have committed the action but I’m still going to answer with words: you annoyed me,” Leonard remarked before turning to Sara, whose arms were folding as she looked at him expectantly.

“We’re on a clock here, Sara,” he said.

Sara didn’t make a move. “I know,” she replied simply.

He sighed. He knew that she wanted to have him admit that he took Ray’s place, further proving how much he had changed. Wasn’t trying to sacrifice himself at the Oculus enough?

Leonard shifted his expression to look amused. “I missed you too.”

After saying that, Sara stepped forward and kissed Leonard lightly, which he happily returned. “You have no idea,” she said.

“How about I figure that idea.”

“You’re welcome to try in my room tonight.”

Hearing no quips from the comms meant that no one had heard their little banter, which was fine for Leonard. The less people in his business, the better.

The sly grin grew on Leonard’s face once the thought of ‘figuring out things’ in Sara’s room was painted in his mind. “Sounds like a plan,” he said.

* * *

 

Mick could be called a lot of things, mostly being called a moron or idiot, but he wasn’t entirely stupid. He could pick up on some things when he saw them enough.

He noticed that Leonard kept his gaze in a certain direction when a certain Blondie moved around on the ship.

He also noticed that they played cards in more areas than usual, and even looked more ruffled up after the game ended around their rooms.

Mick couldn’t help but notice the small touches here and there when they passed one another, yet not even the ‘all knowing Stein’ didn’t see what he saw.

That was one for the books.

While it was the perfect opportunity for him to address Blondie and Snart about what he noticed, Mick also remembered that when things came out public on the ship, the others couldn’t get their noses out of it like it was some damn scented candles.

Even if that didn’t make sense to anyone else should he say it out loud, it would make sense to Mick; that’s what mattered.

When Blondie came back with Snart in tow, Mick was watching as he drunk his beer. Haircut was trying to cut in by saying something to Snart, but his partner quickly brushed the pretty boy off. Soon enough Blondie and Snart were leaving for the medbay, and Mick had no doubt where that was going to lead afterwards.

As he leaned back in his seat to finish off the rest of his bear, Mick had the thought about maybe he should get arrested more on missions so he could get rescued by someone hot too.


End file.
